


Captured

by Merlinlover260



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinlover260/pseuds/Merlinlover260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the golden age at last, and its a peaceful routine patrol for the King of Camelot and his sorcerer when things turn very wrong. When Merlin is taken from Arthur and dealt with the wrath of the bandit Hedrick and 'Stealer' it is going to take all of the knights to save him. But with Merlin's magic being eaten away literally, will they find him in time before Merlin is nothing but a empty shell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin.  
“We need to run Arthur.” Merlin whispered from their hiding place. ‘Bandits, it’s always bandits.’ Merlin thought as he peered out at the twenty or so rugged looking men. Their horses where just ahead, neighing nervously, but they were both blocked by the small wall of bandits “You think you could do something Merlin?” Arthur asked, emphasizing about Merlin’s magic, which he had found out about when Morgana had kidnapped him. He could try, but there were too many of them to knockout though there was enough time to get to the horses. “I can, but only enough to make it to the horses.” Merlin answered. “Alright on three.” Arthur said. “Three!” Merlin cried then bolted from their hiding place, thrusting out his hand at the same time with his eyes burning molten gold. All of the bandits where thrown back through an unseen force, but they were only stunned. “Good job now let’s go!” Arthur said, putting a thankful hand on his shoulder before racing ahead. Merlin grinned before running after his king who had already gotten to his horse and was in a canter toward Camelot. Merlin jumped onto his horse, ignoring the clang of a cross bow but suddenly his calf erupted in shear agony as a bolt embedded itself in it. Merlin tumbled off his pure black horse and watched in horror as it raced after his king. “Arthur!” Merlin cried, but he was already out of earshot. Merlin gazed around helplessly at the bandits slowly circling him, grinning deviously. “Well, well, who do we have here? Camelot’s own Court Sorcerer.” The head bandit Hedrick said, coming into the center of the bandits while motioning to his décor. Merlin wore a dark blue tunic and trousers with a dark riding cloak that bore the symbol of Court Sorcerer, a falcon etched in gold embroidery across the back. The only witness he had of being himself was his beloved leather buckled boots. Merlin slowly stood, putting his weight on his good leg before thrusting out his hand dangerously. “Stay back!” Merlin warned. “What are you to do, you are already wounded plus there are too many of us.” Hedrick sneered. “Let’s just see about that.” Merlin growled before allowing his eyes to burn gold as many of the bandits where thrown back. “He’s too powerful!” Some cried. “Grab him. Let’s just see how powerful he really is when his mighty king falls.” Hedrick demanded. Merlin thrust he hand out again as a beefy bandit pinned his arms behind his back and then grunted as something hard connected with his skull, his world spinning into crimson gray and feeling himself slam into the hard packed dirt before he knew nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur pulled the reins on his horse, slowing down to a halt when he reached a clearing he knew all too well. He gazed up at the gray towers of Camelot. “That was exciting, wasn’t it?” Arthur asked Merlin, expecting his friend to be behind him. When Arthur got no answer, he glanced behind him and his eyes widened with shock as he saw Merlin’s dark horse trot up to his, the saddle empty. “Merlin!?” Arthur called, panic rising in his voice. Arthur then spun his horse around and raced back to the spot that they were attacked. Arthur jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword, expecting there to be bandits, but they were long gone. Sighing, Arthur sheathed his sword and started to look for signs of Merlin. After about an hour, he had come up empty, and was about to leave to search somewhere else, when a bright red crimson trail caught his eye. Dropping to one knee, Arthur followed it to a broken tail end of an arrow shaft in red liquid. Arthur picked it up and then tossed it away angrily before examining it. Arthur stood but then noticed a piece of torn fabric on the bush. He plucked it off the bush and cursed harshly when he noticed it to be a piece of Merlin’s riding cloak. Bandits had taken him. Shoving it in his pocket, Arthur got on his light brown horse and swung it toward Camelot. “I’m coming Merlin.” Arthur said, urging his horse forward to get his most trusted knights, for they were Merlin’s friends too.


	3. Chapter 3

In the center of a clearing in the bandits camp tied to a tall post sat Merlin. Bruised and beaten, his head hang low with strands of his ebony hair covering sharp features. Abnormally large ears perked at the sound of feet approaching and he slowly raised his head to peer at the head bandit with fever glazed cobalt blue eyes. Hedrick knelt on one knee before producing a small golden amulet in the shape of a druid runic symbol swinging on a thin cord. Merlin flinched away from the horrid thing. He heard the cry of sorcerers or any magical being that encountered the sinister thing. Many high druids, sorcerers, and even the triple goddess herself feared the pendant that was in Hedrick’s hand. Merlin knew it in druid tongue simply as “Stealer.” The small pendant sucked the magical force from any creature and literally ate it. It was a very painful way to die and for him being magic itself, death would be irrelevant. How Hedrick got hold of it, Merlin did not know. “Oh, you know Stealer?” Hedrick asked, bringing it closer to him and he scrambled back from it. “I’m sure you would Emry’s, for your magic it good and golden, while his is the darkest you could possibly imagine.” Hedrick said, pulling it away. “You would be nice ransom for the King.” he said, standing. “Leave Arthur out of it! This is no way to bring peace to the land of Albion!” Merlin growled. “Arthur? Not King, Arthur? Or his Majesty? Double the ransom boys, a friend to the King!” Hedrick called behind him, and Merlin heard the laughter of other bandits. Hedrick turned on one heal, starting to leave, when all of the sudden Hedrick bent down and placed Stealer around his neck. Merlin’s back arched in pure agony and his head jolted to the sky, his eyes flashing gold on their own occur, while his magic started to billow out of his nose and throat, making a swirling cloud of magic around him before slowly starting to be eaten by Stealer. Hedrick grabbed Merlin’s face in his fingertips and he slowly focused on the bandit leader. “Let’s see how high your king is when he finds his precious sorcerer an empty shell.” Hedrick sneered, letting go and Merlin dropped his head down in exhaustion, his magic still pouring from him. All through the night Merlin ached, he has managed to slow his magic flow to a slow trickle but Stealer kept feasting on his magic. He had tried and failed to escape, Stealer leaving him exhausted. Merlin’s leg ached, he had hastily broken the arrow shaft but the tip was still in, starting to feaster. Merlin shivered throughout the night, the fever doing nothing to help. He prayed that Arthur would get here soon, because right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Snow slowly drifted down upon him and he sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

As the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon, Arthur and his knights stealthily made their way through the bandit’s camp, searching for any signs of their friend. A tap on his shoulder made Arthur glance behind him to see Gwaine motion toward the center of camp. Arthur followed it and gasped. In the rays of approaching dawn, Arthur could see the silhouette of Merlin tied to a tall post. He whistled at his knights and they all hastily made their way toward it. Arthur knelt down by his Court Sorcerer and could not help but to recoil at the sight of him. Merlin’s head hang low with exhaustion and patches of hoar frost penetrated into his inky black hair. Arthur noticed an eerie golden fog drifting around him before slowly disappearing into the pendant swinging around his neck but took no notice of it. Arthur tapped Merlin’s cheek, urging him to wake up. A soft moan escaped the ladders lips and Arthur felt his heart swell with hope as Merlin’s deep blue eyes fluttered open half way. “Arthur?” Merlin said in barely a whisper, clearly very weak from being held ransom. “It’s alright Merlin, where here.” Arthur replied as he saw Leon cut the binds off Merlin’s writs. A soft grin appeared on Merlin’s lips and then slowly vanished as his eyes slipped close again in unconsciousness and Arthur caught him before gathering him in his arms, the body limp in them with his head lolling to the side, the breath hot against the king’s neck. “Let’s get back to Camelot.” Arthur demanding his knights, Merlin’s worsening condition fresh on his mind. They were about to leave when all of the sudden they noticed that they were surrounded. Gwaine hastily inched toward him and Arthur carefully placed Merlin in his arms. Arthur unsheathed his sword and extended it threatening. “Stay where you are, if anyone so dares lay a finger on my Court Sorcerer again they will be regretting the day that they stepped into the land of Albion.” Arthur growled. A sudden movement caught Arthur’s eye and what appeared to be the leader stepped into the fray. “Tough words for the High King of Camelot.” Hedrick said, unsheathing his own blade. They held each other’s gaze, preparing to duel, when a sudden voice interrupted them. “Stop!” Arthur heard and he drifted his gaze to see Merlin awake and out of Dwaine’s arms. Arthur opened his mouth to reply but he had to block a sudden blow coming from Hedrick. “Gwaine get Merlin out of here!” Arthur bellowed over the war cries of the bandits. “Don’t need to be asked twice princess.” The drunken knight replied, grabbing Merlin’s wrist and leading him out of the chaos. They got to the edge of the wood when all of the sudden Merlin was hit with a wave of exhaustion as he felt Stealer awaken and fell to his knees to the ground, arms splayed out before him. “Come on Merlin, we have to get to safety.” Gwaine said, helping Merlin regain his bearings and putting an arm around his waist, supporting him. They managed to make it into the woods but then they stopped in their tracks when they were faced with a very dangerous looking cliff with no way around. “Gwaine, go help Arthur, I will be fine here.” Merlin said to his friend whilst slowly dropping to the ground with his back against a boulder. Gwaine nodded and rushed back to clearing to see most of the knights had already won, but Arthur had lost track of Hedrick in the battle and glanced up to see his rugged knight appear beside him. “Arthur, we have to get to Camelot, Merlin is in bad shape.” he explained. “Where is he?” Arthur asked. “He said he would be fine and he was leaning against the boulders….” Gwaine tried to say but was cut off by an all too familiar scream. “Merlin!” Arthur and Gwaine yowled at the same time and they crashed into the woods toward the ravine, the other knights in hot pursuit. They emerged from the woods to see Hedrick attacking Merlin head on with a steady stream of fire and Merlin crouched low in a protective bubble like shield that was already starting to crack because of the wounds and exhaustion that he was already put in. He was losing. “Merlin!” Arthur cried again and started to pelt toward him. “Look Emry’s, your mighty king has come to fall.” Hedrick laughed. At this comment, Merlin’s eyes snapped open with renewed vigor. “I told you, leave Arthur out of it!” Merlin screeched and then there was a sudden explosion of magic and Arthur, the knights, Hedrick and even Merlin where thrown back. Arthur slammed into the hard packed earth before he knew nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon when Arthur finally regained consciousness. He blinked in confusion when he saw that he was supported against a tree on the edge of the woods. “What happened?” Arthur asked himself but then he suddenly remembered. “Merlin.” he uttered, glancing around for his Court Sorcerer. All he saw was his knights coming to but no sign of Merlin or that dirt bag Hedrick. “Sire!” he heard Leon say and noticed that his curly knight was by him. “Where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked, anticipation bubbling inside of his stomach as he saw sorrow in Leon’s eyes. “Princess!” Arthur heard from Sir Gwaine and he turned his gaze toward his rugged knight approaching. “What is it Gwaine?” Arthur asked. “It’s Merlin.” he said and noticed that Percival was slowly emerging from the distance, a very limp and pale looking former manservant in his arms with Elyan following close behind. “No.” Arthur whispered and practically ran toward the giant knight. “I’m sorry Arthur.” Percival whispered when his king got to him, dropping to one knee to his height. “Merlin, Merlin!” Arthur cried, shaking his sorcerer for him to wake up but his head lolled back and forth in Percival’s strong arms, unresponsive. “He gone sire.” Leon said, putting a hand on his king’s shoulder, but Arthur swiped it off, unbelievingly. “What’s that?” he heard Gwaine say and noticed to that there was still that amulet around Merlin’s neck. Hedrick must had put it on, Hedrick. Snapping it off, Arthur curled it tight in his fist before slowly kissing the top of Merlin’s forehead, smoothing back blood caked hair asking for forgiveness for what he was about to do next. “Where is he!” Arthur demanded. He was answered by a slow moan and he snapped his head over to the shadows of the tree’s to see the head bandit slowly coming to. Hedrick slowly opened his eyes and gazed around at the knights surrounding him and a grin appeared on his lips as he saw the ones that they called Gwaine and Percival bent over the still form of Emry’s but it quickly vanished as he saw the king enter the circle, murder etched into his blue eyes. He was in trouble. Arthur entered the fray, cold hard fury in his veins as he saw the one who did this to his court sorcerer, his brother. The head bandit opened his mouth to respond but his head was snapped to the side as he was punched hard across the face by Arthur. “Why.” he growled. Hedrick just shrugged and spat out blood before wiping the front of his hand across his lip. “Good money.” Hedrick replied but was then sent sprawling across the dirt by Leon this time, the golden kings back already turned. “I can see that Stealer did a good job, by destroying Emry’s I break the king.” Hedrick mocked. Arthur unsheathed Excalibur at this remark and with a cry of anguish, ran Hedrick through. “This is for Merlin.” Arthur growled and wrenched his sword free. Forgetting the pendant in his hand, Arthur preceded in wiping the blood of the bandit onto his trousers, drops of scarlet staining the cool metal. “Let’s go.” Arthur demanded and they were about to leave, when all of the sudden Arthur felt the amulet grow hot in his palm and with a yelp of pain, dropped it onto the hard packed dirt. Arthur and his knights gazed in awe as the pendant seized and shuddered before growing still, the same golden eerie mist that Arthur saw earlier billowed out of it before slowly making shape of a golden silhouette of Merlin. Arthur reeled back in shock as the form snapped open its eyes and smiled cheekily just like Merlin. “What are you?” Arthur asked. “I am all Merlin is, Emry’s.” The hue said. “But how?” Gwaine asked this time. “You see Arthur and his knights, you cannot take away what is already there. Merlin is the son of the earth, the sea, the sky. He is magic itself and was born of that power.” The copy explained. “I was merely trapped within stealer and by staining the blood of the one who trapped me in here, you freed me. Thank you, once and future king.” The silhouette replied before thrusting his arms out slowly in a t, a gust of wind disintegrating him like grains of sand and drifting back into Merlin’s still form. Arthur ran over to Percival and breathed relief as the color returned to Merlin’s skin and he breathed deeply in before slowly his deep cobalt blue eyes fluttered open and they lazily fell onto his king. “Thank you Arthur.” Merlin whispered, shifting in Percival’s arms before drifting back to sleep, his breathing never ceasing to fail. “Get some rest.” Arthur whispered, smoothing back unruly black hair. “Let’s go home.” Arthur said to his knights, exhaustion finally setting over him. And so, as the golden king of Camelot and his knights of the round table slowly made their way back toward the gray towers of their home. Arthur couldn’t help but to glance back at his Court Sorcerer; his Lionheart; his other half; his brother, sleeping peacefully in Percival’s arms. Arthur smiled, everything would be just fine.


End file.
